Romance, Drama, and Nacos
by Megzy987
Summary: Ron and Kim have to go through some hardships during their new relationship. Drakken's(or is it Drakken's) new plan is far worse then any villian would go, and yes, it is related to the Moodulator, which the new plan is put on Ron and Kim!
1. Chapter One: Kisses and Confessions

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own KP and Ron. I wish I did, though. ;D Anyways, it is really owned by Disney and the creators and such. But, I do copyright this story, for it is my own view on what happens after the StD ending. Please do NOT read if you have not seen StD! I want you to understand what happens before, so you can better read my story! Thanks in advance! -Megz

**PS:** Anything in Italic, or with the R: or K: near it is Kim/Ron thinking.

**Chapter One; Kisses and Confessions**

After prom, both Kim and Ron were walking home, hand in hand, gazing upon each other and thinking about what had just passed between them.

Ron and Kim both thought, _"That lasted forever."_

"_I finally showed her I care about her, and I didn't ruin this night."_ Ron thought, showing relief in his pale facial features.

Kim thought, _"I finally realized he has been there all along for me, and that he will be always there."_

The two thought together,_ "I just can't believe it took so long!"_

"So, um, heh..." Ron stammered, blushing a light pink tone, "Wow...that was..."

"Great?" Kim answered, her own stern, serious personality turning into her heart melting in his gaze.

"Yeah, I guess we could...uh, put it that way?" Ron was soon rubbing the back of his neck, in the cute little way that Kim loved.

As the two reached Kim's house, they took a moment, and sat on her porch swing. Ron began to say something, but soon stopped.

"Ron, has there always been something between us? I mean, this couldn't have just started..." Smirking in a smallish way, a light shade of pink crawled up her peach features.

Ron smiled, and looked into her emerald eyes. "Yeah, Kp, I think there...always has..." Blushing the same tones, he looked up into the stars, his hands trying to stay clasped together.

It was no mystery that Ron felt very much nervous.

"_Why is it different between us?"_ Kim and Ron both thought.

A sad look came to Ron's face. _"Our whole relationship as friends will soon be different!"_

"_I'll never feel that friendly way like I had always thought of Ron to be. He'll be more then that."_ Kim thought.

"_What about our future?"_ The two thought in unison (without knowing).

"It really has been a different night," Kim started, looking into the stars like Ron had done.

"Uh, Yeah, it really, has..." He tried to keep together.

Rufus soon popped out of Ron's pocket, and seeing the two hadn't done anything since leaving the prom, he made a face, and grabbed Ron's hand. Putting Kim's in Ron's, he soon dashed off, and gave a small thumbs up to Ron, smiling in his approval.

"Rufus..." Ron growled, in a way that you would think he was mad at you, "Thanks."

Kim heard this, and while Ron was distracted, she kissed his cheek lightly, making it turn a darker pink then it already was. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and the two soon had looked down at each other. Ron soon gently lifted her head to his, and was upset, showing a slight frown come to his face.

"Kp, who am I kidding? I can't handle a change this big!"

Kim, seeing his stress, smiled, and replied, "Then, how did you handle it at the prom?" A devious smirk cam across her face, as she watched his brown eyes look back at her. Kim was now fully laid back, as it seemed Ron and Kim had briefly switched personalities.

"_Crap. She got me. Now, what to say!"_ He thought in panic.

"Kim, what about the food chain? Bonnie may be right!" Ron looked back at her, his brown eyes with sorrow.

"Since when do you listen to Bonnie? You are usually the one telling me she is nothing but a witch." Kim smiled.

"Since the food chain started..." He rested his head on his hands, and then put his fingers through his messy blonde locks in frustration.

"I mean really, I am below the Chess Captain, Remember?" Ron let his head drop, and Kim watched him in concern.

Ron continued, "This is totally different now, Kp, like how a Grande Naco is different then a regular sized Naco. You and me now, nothing will be the same! We will be totally"

Kim cut him off with a kiss. And that seemed to last forever under the moonlit, starry night.

Getting up from the porch swing, they began to hold each other, like the way they would gaze into each other.

"Kim, I've never actually...told you this, but, I...I think I know the first day I started to love you..." At this, he smiled affectionately.

"Oh really? Because I think I have always been busy just calling you...a friend. You aren't just a friend...anymore." Kim smiled back, and the two just gazed at each other for a bit longer, but soon it was time to head in for the night.

"I remember the first day you started to like Josh Mankey...it drove me crazy, the fact that you would always talk about him...but I would never tell you I felt that way; It would...um..."

"Lead to this?" Kim knew he was trying, and she knew that he had always had these feelings, yet his Ron-like personality towards everything seemed to catch up to everything. But now, it lagged behind.

"Yeah. Kim, I really do love you. More then time could tell from this moment. It...just never showed. But now, it is different. No more regular sized-Nacho relationship, what is between us now if different."

"And I love you too, Ron. It just took to long for me to finally see. And don't worry, our Naco will be Grande."

Sharing an affectionate hug, Kim soon came through her door, and turned to face Ron one last time. "Goodnight, and I love you."

"Same to me, Kp." Ron sort of whispered back.

Closing the door, Ron made sure Kim was gone. But, she had not gone away. She silently looked out the window, and blushed at what he said.

"Rufus, I got her! I got KP! Boo-yah! I have a girlfriend! I have Kimberly Ann Possible all the myself!" Rufus smiled, and nodded, "Boo-yah" He squeaked, and the two were soon walking back to Ron's house.

Sighing in happiness, Kim just said, "That Ron..." Smiling, she went back up to her room, trying to fully understand what had just happened.


	2. Chapter Two: Phone Call

**Chapter Two; Phone Call**

The next morning, Ron awoke, and felt slightly confused. Of course, he knew what had happened last night, he had even re-lived everything in his dreams. Yet, he could not believe it. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable - him! He couldn't believe it, and a tired, confused, happy, dreamy smile came over his freckled face. Getting ready for the day, he had to call Kim. He was so confused, he could barely tell his parents last night what happened. So, he needed to call Kim, to ask her if he was dreaming.

Once he got into his clothes, and brushed his teeth, he and Rufus jumped on his bed, and Rufus brought him the phone. Dialing Kim's number into the reciever, he quickly stopped for a second. "Rufus, did this all really happen? Am I really Kim's...well...boyfriend?"

Groaning, Rufus squeaked out a "Duh!" which made Ron smile.

"But what if I'm not what she really wants?" He looked hesitant, as she reached for the phone again.

Sighing, and slapping his tiny paw on his head, Rufus pushed the phone into Ron's hands.

Ron smiled again, and gave his friend a hesitated thumbs up, while looking still uneasy. Dialing her numbers, Ron could first hear Kim's siblings, or "The Tweebs," as Kim calls them, pick up the phone.

"Hi Ron!" They said in unison over the phone.

"Uh, hey guys. Is Kim there?" He smiled to this, and thought maybe she was styling her hair or something, not that she needed to do anything else to herself to make her beautiful.

"Yeah!" They both said again. "She's actually..." Jim started, but you couldn't tell apart.

"You Tweebs!" Ron could hear in the background, of Kim's voice. It sounded like a melody to him, even if it was an insult.

At the Possible residence, Kim grabbed the phone from her brother, and ran up to her room. Closing and locking her door, she smiled sheepishly, and said over the phone to Ron, "Heeeey."

Ron answered back with an uneasy, but still Ron-like "Hey Kp." Kim always smiled when he called her that.

"So, what's the Sitch?" Kim replied, twirling her hair with her free hand.

"Uh...um..." Ron stammered, until on the other end Rufus pushed him in the side. "Hey! Ouch! Rufus!" Kim laughed slightly at the humor of her Boyfriend. Ron's humor was one of the countless things Kim loved about him.

"Uh, anyway..." He said, returning to the phone, "I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming about last night...you know..." He was laying against his pillow on his bed, still sorting things through his mind as he talked on the phone.

Kim smiled, and replied, "No Ron, you weren't dreaming. It was all real."

"Well, good!" Ron stopped. "Um, I mean..."

Kim laughed, and answered to his stammering, "Ron, don't worry! You don't need to sort this out anymore, I know everything thing will be okay."

Ron smiled. "Thanks Kp. I feel better already. So, do you want to hit the Mall today? Or hang out, or something?"

"I'd love too!" Kim said, nearly squealing, "10:30? My house?"

"Booyah! I'm there!" Ron quickly hung up, and started to get ready.

Kim did the same, and started to ready herself, too.


	3. Chapter Three: New Plan & New Interest

Chapter Three; New Plan/A Subject of Interest 

**Note: **This Chapter is a little bit longer than my others, enjoy! (I also wrote this where I am now; Sunny California!)

Drakken smiled wickedly as he stabbed buttons over his computer screen. A file popped open, it's contents revealing a new "take-over-the-world-and-destroy-Kim-Possible" plan. Shego looked over in a state of boredom, flipping through a magazine; like normal.

"This will be the best plan EVER!" Drakken said, shooting his hands up in the air.

Shego sighed, scanning lightly on the magazine pages. "Pfft." _This will never work. _She thought.

Drakken looked over at her, and smugly replied, "Don't you 'Pfft' me." Returning to the screen, he smiled again, and quickly started pressing keys and buttons.

"So what's the 'big' new plan this time?" She temporarily put down her magazine, and folded her arms looking at him.

"It's uh…..it's BIG! Big I tell you!" Smiling again, he added, "And no, your hurtful criticism doesn't matter to me, now." He stuck out his tongue in an un-evil dictator type of way.

"Don't tell me," Shego threw the magazine down, her hands on her hips. "_Another_ death ray?" Rolling her eyes, she just stared at Drakken.

Drakken whimpered slightly. "Uh, yes. It is." He soon was yelling. "I CANNOT think of a good plan! What is the use of trying? When your up against _Kim Possible _it's hard to come up with anything!" He turned, pressing the delete key on his computer.

Shego was soon grinning in a wicked fashion. "Oh Doctor-" Keeping her smile, she turned to him. "_I_ have a plan-" Pushing Drakken aside, she started to press the keys in a fast motion, and smiled still. Shego re-opened the file "Moodulator" and started to tap her claws on the keyboard in thought.

"What do you have in mind?" Drakken looked charmed, and smiled.

"Ever since the Moodulator went wrong, I have been thinking of enhancement." She smiled back at him.

Drakken looked over her, and smiled again. "En-_hancement?_" He overlooked her plan on the keyboard, and watched her continue to type.

Shego smiled. "Oh yes." Entering a password into the Middleton High Security Cam, she let open the camera in the Gym, during the Prom night. It showed Kim dancing with Ron, and soon the kiss.

"The fact that they would actually film that is beyond me-" Drakken rolled his eyes, and Shego elbowed him.

"Don't you see?" Shego pointed to Ron. "That's her sidekick. And now, she and him are dating!" Shego watched Drakken's face twist into a smile.

"The buffoon?" Drakken asked.

"Yes. This is her weakness!" Shego smiled. "If I can alter the Moodulator, and make it permanent, I can make it so Possible and Stoppable hate each other!" She smiled, typing more keys on the computer.

"Shego, you got game!" Drakken said, attempting to high-five her.

"Uh, don't do that."

Ron Stoppable walked down the street, his hands shaking madly. _Kim is finally going on a real date, with me! I can't believe this! _Smiling, Ron took Rufus out of his pocket.

"Uh, Rufus, is this, Kim-able?" He had even invented a new word.

Rufus groaned, in a "Kim-loves-you-anyway" look.

He patted Rufus on the head. "I know buddy, but this is different! I could screw this up, big time!" Ron sat down for a second, and placed Rufus beside him. "Can I do it, Rufus?"

Smiling, Rufus nodded, and squeaked out an "Uh-huh-Uh-huh."

"Thanks, you know, for helping me out." Ron gave him a mini high-five, and got up again. _Time to make this date right._

Nearly a block away, Kim sat in her bedroom, he once clean floor spread with varieties of different outfits. "Will Ron like this? Or this? Uggh!" Kim groaned, jumping on her messed up bed. Monique was on Webcam at Kim's computer, trying to help her decide what to wear.

"Girl, you know that boy loves you no matta what!" Monique reassured her, smiling.

Kim looked hesistant. "Oh, I know. It's just so…..so…"

"Different?" Monique answered.

"Totally. This is SO the drama." Kim folded her arms, and just decided to choose her normal outfit of a green tank top, and blue cargo capris. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

"You better." Monique said, a small smile on her dark face. "I want the 411. Later." Monique disappeared from the computer screen, as Kim started to change into her clothes.

Ron rang the doorbell the to Possible residence, and found the Tweebs, as Kim calls Jim & Tim, answering the door.

"Hey Ron!" They answered in unison.

"Uh, hey guys." Ron said, smiling.

"Can we ask you something?" Jim said, "While you wait for Kim?" Tim finished.

Ron nodded. "Of course. Anything for any Possible's."

"Are you dating Kim?" The two said, expectance on their identical faces.

Laughing uneasily, Ron smiled. "Um…..uh, yeah! I am, as of last night…." He rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous.

"Yes!" Tim said. The two twins high-fived. "We always wanted you as our Brother-in law!"

Blushing a light pink, Ron looked to the stairs. Kim bursted out of her room, in distress.

"TWEEBS!" Kim ran down the stairs, chasing them until they finally ran up to their room. "Uh, hehe……s-sorry Ron." She smiled, her hands behind her back.

"Don't sweat it, Kp." Ron overlooked his girlfriend. Her hair was a mess, the light layer of mascara was streaked over her eye, and her green tank top had a rip at the bottom. Ron couldn't help but think still, "_She is so beautiful." _"You look really nice." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek lightly.

"Uh, thanks. But I think you look better." Smiling, she hugged him. "Could I get a moment, to, well, get to my best?" Looking to the stairs, she smiled.

"Sure. I'll wait." Smiling back, Ron watched her climb the stairs, until she was in her room, closing the door.

"Ronald, hello." Mr. Dr. Possible appeared near the kitchen, smiling.

Ron became uneasy. He had forgotten to tell his own parents what had happened last night, and was sure Kim's family (besides Jim & Tim) didn't know.

"Uh, hey Mr. Dr. P!" He tried to keep a straight face, but he was soon rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, Ronald, about prom last night……what, exactly, happened?" Mr. Dr. Possible was now sitting in a kitchen chair, watching Ron's every movement.

"Well, uh, Mr. Dr. Possible, Eric wasn't real. He was some robot-minion-thing to Drakken. So, Kim went with me…."

"…..and?"

"We are, uh….." Ron cringed when he said this, "….dating…."

Mr. Dr. Possible didn't show an sign of rejection of Ron. "Good." Dr. Possible smiled. "I always wanted it that way."

Ron looked up. "R-r-really?" He smirked, blushing at little at the approval of Kim's father.

"Of course. You've always been there for Kim. And Kim's mom and I have always thought that you two would be perfect."

"Wow!" Jumping up, he smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Dr. P!" He shook his hand, and smiled as Kim returned.

"Uh, Dad, I've been meaning to tell you-" Kim said, looking at her father.

"It's okay, Kimmie Cub."

Running down the stairs, Kim hugged her father, smiling widely. "Ron and I are going to hit the Mall. See ya later?" She said, smiling.

"Sure. And, Ronald-" Mr. Dr. Possible winked, "Good for you."

Ron smiled. "I've got the best woman of the world." He smiled, Kim blushing. "Catch you later, Mr. Dr. P!" He said, Kim and himself walking out the door.


	4. Chapter Four: The Rise and Fall of the R...

**Chapter Four; The Rise and Fall of the Rival**

Walking toward the Middleton Mall, Ron was really nervous. He had thought that his concious (aka Rufus) had told him everything was okay. And that is what he was thinking, before, for about Seven minutes.

"So, uh, Kim, what do you want to do at the Mall?" Ron smiled.

Kim answered back with a smile of her own. "Um, anything's fine with me! Normal, or different; it doesn't matter to me!"

Ron relaxed a little. "Cool. Hopefully we won't run into 'I-think-I'm-the-most-popular-person-in-the-world.'"

Kim nodded, knowing he was talking about Bonnie. "It's not like Bonnie isn't stunned about what happened at Prom. So, no big about that."

"Are you sure?" He answered.

"Totally. She is out of her league." Kim smiled.

Arriving at the Mall, it seemed as though everyone at school decided to go to the Mall, or that the whole school passed a calling note telling, "Omg Ron and Kim are like, going to the Mall, let's go!"

Kim smiled, quick to see Monique at Club Banana. "Ron, can you chill here for a sec?"

"No problem, Kp. I'll wait here. Don't tell me, Club Banana Super Sale?" Ron smirked, his eyes in a lust.

"Uh, Yeah! I'll be right back." She turned to leave, but Ron added something.

"Just don't come out with, like, 10 bags. I don't exactly want to break my back when I just got here!" He smiled.

Kim rolled her eyes playfully. "I won't." She ran in the store, and ran to Monique, who was modeling a pink top with a maroon star on it.

"Girl, what do you think?" Monique showed her the top, smiling proudly.

Kim took the top, and put it back on the rack. "Later, Monique. It's crucial." Kim pointed, to where Bonnie was showing off her 'cool' outfit to her 'friends.'

Monique rolled her eyes. "She's all talk, no action. You've known that since the first day you caught sight of her ugly face."

At this, Kim laughed slightly. "I know, I know. But, she'll just pick on Ron for choosing me...I'm just worried for him, since most people see him as a dork, a loser, a buffoon, anything like that!" Sighing, she crossed her arms, and looked in concern at Ron, who was giving Rufus something to eat.

"Just forget her. She is nothing but a bully. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go with you two to the center, where you'll probably see her. Cool?" Monique smiled.

"That's ice. Let's go." Kim was soon smiled herself, pulling Monique fastly back to Ron.

Ron smiled, having already seen them coming. "Hey Monique." He smiled.

"Yo, Ron." Monique smiled at Kim, and winked. "I think he was the best choice." She whispered, jabbing Kim in the side.

"Monique!" She hissed back, pushing her slightly, smiling.

"Ladies, Ladies, Chill out. Let's go, as much as I want to stand here and watch you two in a Cat-fight." He winked, motioning for them to come.

Kim and Monique started to walk next to him. In no time at all, they were all face to face with Bonnie Rockwaller. Boy, did she look tweaked.

"Oh look, if it isn't the Loser, and now, the Dork, and Dweeb!" She started to laugh whickedly, yet, nobody joined in.

Instead, they all aproached Kim and Ron, the guys grabbing Ron, and Kim & Monique being dragged away by the girls, except Bonnie.

"So, Kim, what's it like to have your best friend as a boyfriend?" Some asked.

"Omg, Ron is so totally awesome!" Others said.

"You two are soooo cute together!" A lot had said.

Kim was smiling, nodding, and doing her best to make them go away. She said things like, "Um, yeah." and "Yeah." and "Uh-huh."

Monique finally pushed them all away. "Okay okay, give the girl some room to breath!"

Ron was having the same problem. He soon had pushed his way out of the crowd, and met Kim in the center. "Uh, Let's go. This crowd is making me...uh..." He stammered, everyone staring at him.

"Oh no, you loser, you are **not** going away until I figure out why Kim chose **you**!" Bonnie pointed her finger at him, commanding him to stay.

Kim glared at her. "Bonnie, do you really want to know why I chose Ron?" She was upset, her hands coming into a fist. Nobody talked to Ron like that.

Bonnie equally glared. "Yeah, Kim, I'd like to know why you decided to kiss a dweeb!" Putting her hands on her hips, she tapped her foot, waiting.

"Hey!" Ron said, standing up with courage.

"Ron is the best friend a person could ever have. And, he's now going to be the best **boyfriend** I could ever want, and have. So, step off!" Kim shoved Bonnie out of her face.

"Yeah Bonnie, don't be so mean to him!" Somone in the crowd said.

Several others nodded, commenting slightly that they agreed.

"Don't you push me, Possible!" She pushed Kim back.

Ron stepped in, pushing Bonnie with blind anger into a smoothie stand. "Nobody hurts Kim, not on my watch." His brown eyes glared.

"Step off, loser!" Punching Ron slightly, she angrily tried to push Kim to the floor.

Kim did a backflip, avioding the shove. "You could be my next villian, if you don't stop being mean to Ron, and myself." Saying this with such stern vocals, her green eyes seemed to study Bonnie.

"Fine, be another dork!" Bonnie stormed off, brushing smoothie off her clothes, and behind her the group of Middleton High students cheered. Ron blushed slightly, and so did Kim, at the cheering.

"Thanks, Ron." Kim smiled, hugging him.

"It was really no..."

Kim, again, kissed him, and afterwards, he just kind of stood there.

"...big."

Smiling, Kim took his hand, and Monique followed behind, making their way through the crowd, and to the back of the Mall.

_"I really do love this man. He is so amazing." _Kim thought.


	5. Chapter Five: Fight and Fright

**Chapter Five: Fight and Fright**

**Please Note: **I know the beginning sounds like things will get...you know...but, I'm not that kind of writer. Go look for that somewhere else. ;D

The trio decided it was best to head home; since going back to the Mall would only lead to more shoving, witches, and smoothies. Monique had to jet, anyway. So that left Ron and Kim to hang at Kim's place.

"Yo Possibles!" Ron bellowed, smiling.

Kim simply smiled, as her boyfriend stepped inside. Looking around the house, Kim discovered her parents were at work. And, by the looks of it outside, Jim and Tim were testing their new rocket shoes all over Middleton. That meant Ron and Kim, were, alone.

"So, I guess everyone's gone. What do you want to do?" Kim said, smiling sheepishly.

Ron smiled the same way. "Uh, I don't know. Watch TV, or something?" He motioned to the living room. "Ladies first."

Kim bowed. "You are quite the gentlemen." She laughed, in the way that Ron loved.

Once settling in, and finding a TV show that was watchable, it was only about Four minutes into the show when the Kimmunicator went off. Diving for it, Kim soon grabbed it, and quickly stabbed the on button. Ron was quick over her shoulder, and Wade soon popped up on the blurred screen.

"Go Wade, what's the sitch?" She said, looking stern.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well first," Wade said, sipping his soda, "I'd like to know, are you guys dating!" He dropped his drink, and crossed his arms. His freckles dropped on his face as he frowned madly.

"Uh..." The two said.

Wade started to drink his soda, but soon spit it out. "Ew! You guys!" Wade sighed, and slapped his head in frustration.

"You'll just have to live with it." Ron said, smiling, slinging an arm around Kim's shoulder.

Kim smiled. "As much as I think a 12-year old super genius would actually live with it..."

"_Anyway_," Wade said, "I've picked up thermal scans in the Amazon Forest of your two _favorite_ villians beant on World Conquest."

Ron and Kim both nodded, "Drakken and Shego."

Wade nodded. "Duh. All I have picked up are two small robotic machines, and that is really all I can tell you. The rest you will find out once there. So, I'll send a ride to pick you two up at Middleton Park. Get there as fast as you can, and once you reach the Amazon, I'll lead you to the location."

"Sounds like a plan." Ron replied.

"Yeah, let's go." Kim grabbed his arm, and quickly shut off the Kimmunicator.

After a long plane ride, the Dynamic Duo reached the Amazon Forest. Wade was quick to give them directions.

"Alright, so, I've pin-pointed their location on the GPS Satalite. In no time at all, you should be able to find Drakken and Shego's latest lair." Wade was stabbing computer keys as he talked, as a map showing a red dot was brought out on the Kimmunicator screen.

"We're on it." Kim said pressing buttons on the Kimmunicator.

"So, we just follow the map? Wow, I never thought it could get much simpler." Ron smiled, and looked over the map.

"Yeah," Kim replied, "It's that simple. Okay Wade, put us on the map to see how close we are."

"Already doing so." Wade smiled, pressing buttons and keys at a very fast speed. "Ron is the Yellow, and You are the Blue. Just keep going East."

The map showed that they had about a Mile to walk until they reached the lair, and the two were already walking.

"Okay Wade, let me know if anything comes up."

"Will do." Wade shut off the Kimmunicator.

Ron took her hand. "Let's go!" He pointed into the air, Rufus mimicking his move.

"Yeah!" Kim was following shortly after.

Shego was now in control. The Moodulator's were getting into invisible format, and soon to be programmed into permanent "Hate" towards a certain person. Smiling, Shego watched as Drakken, now her sidekick, was working on the finishing touches by her direction.

"Done!" Drakken exclaimed, holding up the two small, gray items up to Shego.

Shego smirked. "Not bad Dr. D. I think my plan is going to work. Now, we just need to wait for..."

Kim and Ron busted in.

"Kim Possible. Right on time." Shego said, not looking nearly afraid.

"On time?" Kim said, stunned for a second. "You expected us?"

"Okay. This is just too weird." Ron said, confused as normal.

Drakken stood beside Shego, but in his hand he held a laser of some kind. Shego, ready to fight Kim, was already running to her.

"Oh come on. Must we always do this?" Kim said, already throwing Shego into a pile of Broken down and failed machines.

Ron was running at Drakken, and launching a fist forward, punching him back. But, Drakken flipped over back on his feet.

"What the...?" Ron said, stepping back a bit.

"Yah!" Shego thrusted a claw into Kim's arm, and left a hurting scar.

Drakken laughed. "Did you actually think a Buffoon like you could punch me back? And I thought you actually had come to your senses." He quickly shot the laser at Ron, and, he was hit.

"Kp!" Ron yelped, before falling to the ground.

Shego was getting Kim pretty hard, but she didn't give up. Throwing her hard on the ground, Kim turned to Ron. "Ron!"

Ron was knocked out.

Kim jumped to save him, but she herself ended up getting shot.

"Sorry Kimmie," Shego mocked, "This is too hard for you." Drakken, and her started to laugh whickedly, and that was the last Kim had heard for a while.


	6. Chapter Six: Mood Swings

**Chapter 6: Mood Swings**

Drakken couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't actually 'destroyed' Kim Possible and her sidekick with his laser, but in the shape they were in, they had the Moodulator running through their blood. All he needed to do know...

"Hey Drakken! Get over here." She sounded annoyed, pointing at the two teenagers knocked out on the ground.

Drakken rolled his eyes. "Shego, what is the matter? Take some time to bask in the glory!" He smiled proudly.

Shego returned the eye roll. "Oh shut up. We need to get this plan back into motion! It's now or never, and besides, I'm in command now."

"Whatever, Shego." He started to pull out the Miniature Moodulators, and installing the chemical reactions into the Plasma Ray he had fumbling in his hands. Pressing the on button, Drakken was still smiling, and was about to point the laser at Kim and Ron.

"Wait!" Shego said, taking the ray gun. "Let me see it."

As the two huddled in the corner, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket silently. He gasped, letting out unaudible squeaks of suprise. He looked around, this way and that, and the only thing he could do know was hope Wade had and frequencey to reach them.

"Oh," Drakken said, grabbing the Kimmunicator from Kim's lifeless hand. " We need to disable this." Taking out the batteries, he threw the Kimmunicator in a pile of rubbish.

Rufus sighed, and folded his tiny arms. Running behind a box, all he could do was wait out what was going to happen, or what was going to fail. He hoped for the second one.

Shego pointed the laser with force. Pressing the buttons, she started to cackle lightly. Suddenly two shots of greenish-blue light came out of the ray gun, and the two teens floated upright. Once it hit them, it turned deep red, symboling the mood, "Hate." It took the rest of the night for the Mood to take affect.

The next morning, Kim and Ron were now awake, but unaware of anything. Struck with Annesia, the two were put in a teleporter back to Middleton, just in time for School. Rufus also hopped in Ron's pocket.

At school, Kim kept rubbing her head, and at her locker, she banged her head once, just to make sure she wasn't imagining the pain. Seeing Monique coming up, she kept rubbing her head, groaning. "Owwww...my head..." She had a small tear of pain swell in her eyes.

"Hopefully Ron will be here to wipe that tear..." She smiled slightly, but the smile faded when she saw Kim's expression.

Kim's hands cramped into a fist. "Ron..." Kim muttered slowly, repeating it. "I...I..."

Down the hall, Ron said to himself, "...hate her!" Rufus looked sad, as he poked out of Ron's pocket. He sighed sadly.

"Hate him!" Monique said, throwing her arms out. "But I thought you..."

"...Loved her!" Felix said, alongside Ron, and having the same problem.

"That was in the past!" Both Moodulator-ered teens said to their friends.

Arriving near Kim's locker, Ron and Felix both had mixed expressions. Felix's, concerned/suprised, Ron's, hate/anger. Same with Kim and Monique. You can just guess which mood is who.

"Kim..." Ron muttered.

"Ron..." Kim grunted back.

Felix and Monique could only stare in shock. Rufus, coming up Ron's shoulder, watched in concern.

"I hate you!" The two teens said.

Suddenly, it seemed everyone in the hall heard them. A crowd of classmates circled Ron and Kim, their expression's matching Felix's and Monique's.

"Why did I _ever_ want to kiss you?" Ron said, folding his arms, his eyes literally burning a deep red.

Kim looked the same, her emerald eyes turning a deadly red. "Well, why did I _ever_ want to dance with you?"

Gasps came among the crowd. But Bonnie, in the front, couldn't smile more whicked.

"We are so over!" Kim cried.

"Good thing!" Ron said, pointing. "I never want to be your boyfriend, or friend, again!"

"Uggh!" The two shouted, exiting seperate ways, leaving the crowd in astonishment.

Monique turned to Felix. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know," Felix said, shaking his head.

Rufus had jumped from Ron's pocket, and ran to Monique and Felix. "Mood-gun! Mood-gun!" He said, jumping up and down.

"Wha...?" The two said. It was confirmed that Rufus' little squeaky voice could only be understood by Kim and Ron.

_"It's usless!" _Rufus thought. _"I can't tell them what happened! Poor Ron, and poor Kim!"_


	7. Chapter 7: Figuring the Puzzle

**Chapter 7: Figuring the Puzzle**

**Note: **I just got my tonsils out. X Ouch. Which means, I have more time to write Chapters! D

After about a month of bickering, arguing, fighting, hating, and confusion towards each other, Kim and Ron were in full heat. The eye color had turned from a dark maroon, and the color rised ever since. It's now at an off red.

Monique could finally not take it. Just before Kim left her locker, and was about to shut it, Monique put a nail filer to keep the door open as Kim walked away. Rufus sat on her shoulder, helping her best he can. Opening her locker, Monique was soon face to computer with Wade.

"Oh, hey Monique." He didn't sound, or look as cheerful as he usually is.

Monique repeated, like she had in the last weeks, "Wade, any news on the sitch with Kim and Ron?"

Wade actually smiled. "Suprisingly, yes. How do they look now."

"Mad. What_ else _would they look like?"

"I know, really. But, what color are their _eyes_?" Wade replied, curiousity in his voice.

"Uh..." Monique thought, "It used to be...um...Maroon! That's it! But now..." She thought.

Rufus pushed against her cheeks. Letting out several squeaks, you could, but barely, hear him uttterly squeak out a "Rising colors!"

Nodding Monique repeated it under her breath. "Rising Colors..."

"What was that?" Wade replied, perking up.

Smiling, she responded. "Rising Colors!" Clasping her fists together, she grinned.

Wade grinned in return. "I was hoping you'd say that. What I've picked up are a new brand of Moodulator..."

"..Like the one that was on Kim that time before?"

"Yeah, but worse!" Wade replied, "Shego has modified the Moodulators so they're permanent. She's set it to hate a specific person - Guess who's on the list?"

"So that's what the funk was all about!" Monique looked serious, as she waited for more info.

Wade typed fastly. "By the time the two reach full color, they could die from the anger and hatred! But, there is one way to disarm it - but it will be tricky."

Monique sneered. "What's the big? I'm sure _I _could handle it." Smiling slightly with pride, she looked back at him on the screen.

"Since the two have seperate settings, there are two things you need to do. One, is to make Ron realize his times with Kim, and all that...well..._touchy feely stuff_."

"I got it!" Monique squealed. "The Christmas Scrapbook Kim gave to Ron! He must _still_ have it..."

"That would be perfect!" Wade smiled. "But...there is a tougher one for Kim..."

"...And what would _that_ be?" She questioned.

He responded, and looked to the celing, hands wrapped in each other. "Uh...you need to get Kim to tell Ron, 'I love you.' Or, he needs to say it to her."

Rufus gasped.

"I have to _what!_" She exclaimed, throwing her hand out to the sides.

Wade replied without confidence. "There's nothing I can do, this is up to you and Felix...and Rufus. Good luck, I'll keep you posted."

Monique sighed. "This will never work..." She closed her eyes angrily. "But...Kim and Ron are worth it..."


	8. Chapter Eight: The Idea

**Chapter Eight: The Idea**

**Note: **I don't exactly appreciate some feedback I've gotten. _'Oh, you need to make your chapters longer!" "When are you going to keep going?" _It is disrespectful, and I won't have it. I'm writing this for **you** guys, for **your** enjoyment. Appreciate what you already have, I'm doing the best I can.

After Kim had carelessly gave the Kimmunicator to Monique (she said "Saving the World can wait, Ron is getting on my nerves!"), Monique knew what to do. Pressing the buttons, she finally got Wade to come up on the tiny screen.

"How's our couple-in-the-making?" Wade said, sipping his soda and eating chips.

Monique sighed. "I have no clue how to change them back...any ideas?"

"Hold on." Wade was playing a video game, a detective kind of game. "I've got to get a secret identity in this game..." He was moving the joy stick, and pressing keys and buttons rapidly.

She smiled. "That's it!"

Turning away from his game, he looked at her in confusion. "What?" He put his game on pause for a second.

"If I can turn Kim and Ron into different people, you know, make it so they don't recognize each other, then I can re-introduce them, and they can fall in love again!" She squealed.

"You mean to tell me you're going to try to change Kim and Ron's identities!" Wade shook his head. "You'll probably need something better than make-up and new clothes..."

"Okay Mister'_I can invent everything_,'that's where you come in. I want you to invent something that can change their looks. And make it so everyone just knows who they are." She was smiling.

Wade sighed. "It will be tough, because I need a special kind of amnesia..." He started to type on his computer keys, buzzes and beeps ammitting from the system. "Okay, I triangulated the exact place to find the special kind of amnesia...but you'll hate where..."

Monique looked desperate. "I'll do anything." She groaned, knowing she _would _hate where.

"Drakken's latest lair - in the arctic. He's the only person in the world who has it, after he stole it...so...guess who's going on a mission?" He gave a hesitated thumbs up.

She sighed. "I'll get suited up. Where am I getting a ride?"

Wade started to press more keys. "Okay, once you're ready, just go outside the school. I'll have GJ send a jet your way." Pressing off the computer, Monique ran to her locker, where she had kept a copy of mission clothes much like Kim's, in case of an emergency.

After suiting up, and running outside of the school, Monique pressed on the Kimmunicator. "Alright Wade, when's GJ-"

And she couldn't finish. GJ arrived with a Jet, right when Wade had said so.

"So who's the top inventor now?" Wade gloated, his eyes in a lust.

"Oh stop." Monique fake-mocked.

Wade smiled. "I've told GJ the coordinates, and so the jet is automaticly set. All you need to do is wait for landing."

"I'm there." Monique ran to the jet, and quickly boarded, watching the huge machine lift into the air.

Once arriving the the frigid Arctic, Monique shivered. "Uggh, why did he have to pick the **cold **lair?" Foldingher arms, she quietly hobbled over to where she saw the ice cavern, taking small, mute steps. Reaching the entrance, she ran through, the snow barely making a sound as she sprinted. _This is easier then I thought! _She thought to herself, smiling.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow come near her corner, and she quickled dashed behind it, looking in pereferrial (side) vision to whoever (or whatever) the shadow was. It turned out to be Shego, walking her way to meet Drakken.

"Okay Drakken, now, we've let Kimmie and the Buffoon hate and fight with each other for a month. You know what this means, right?" She smiled when she said the ending sentence.

Drakken smiled back. "They'll...uh..." He pondered for a second. "They will...die of anger?"

"CORRECT!" She screamed, slamming her clawed hand down in excitment. "I knew you'd make a good sidekick. Now, we can just relax." Shego finished, getting up for some smoothies.

"Ooooooh! I want a smoothie!" Drakken said quite childishly, slightly skipping back to her.

Monique was about to burst with laughter. _Smoothies? You're kidding._ Before she knew it, she had the rare brand of amnesia in her own two hands, ready to fly back to Wade. Running out quickly, knowing the two villians would be back soon. Her mission was a success, and she smiled for it, returning to the GJ Jet.

Sorry so boring...It will get better!


End file.
